


Meeting the Middle

by SkylessNights



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Divorce, Trying to co-parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylessNights/pseuds/SkylessNights
Summary: Buck and Eddie are recently divorced and their on-going arguments are taking a toll on their relationship. Eddie won’t let Buck see Christopher which is affecting their relationship with their son. Will they be able to mend their broken bond before it’s too late?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Meeting the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Another AU Fan edit I did for Buck and Eddie, let me know what you think in the comments :D


End file.
